


Skin Deep: Personal Art and Fan Art

by Konori



Series: Skin Deep [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Contains Story Spoilers!, Digital Art, Fanart, HEED THAT WARNING!, Inspired by Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konori/pseuds/Konori
Summary: A collection of the art myself and others make for Skin Deep.





	1. Bilbo's Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Image found in chapter 5.

[ ](https://imgur.com/OOmALQd)

[ ](https://imgur.com/ULaMYKl)


	2. Bilbo's Kit Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found in chapter 6.

[ ](https://imgur.com/JEuEAIR)

[ ](https://imgur.com/RbJGvsf)


	3. Bilbo's Warg Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found in chapter 9.

[ ](https://imgur.com/pXdvZb6)


	4. Size Chart with Bilbo's Warg Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found in chapter 10.

**Also, here's a size chart to help anyone out. Fundin is roughly Dwalin's height, just fyi. Azog's Warg is at the 7 foot mark (according to the Hobbit chronicles books anyway). The brown Warg is Bilbo's size as a pup/teenager back when he was helping the caravans, the black is current size as he is full grown (his coat does change colors with the seasons) and Skin-Changers' skins are usually bigger....**

[ ](https://imgur.com/At3PBA7)


	5. Bilbo's Kit Skin Variant, Beorn & Bilbo's Warg Skin Size Chart, RatSlasher, and Angry Bilbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found in chapter 11.

[ ](https://imgur.com/sD7CP25)

[ ](https://imgur.com/t2HEYjW)

[ ](https://imgur.com/vOipLIn)

[ ](https://imgur.com/1a1rtve)


	6. WereWarg Bilbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found in chapter 13.

[ ](https://imgur.com/TmVabqy)


	7. Size Chart: Beorn, WereWarg, and Warg Bilbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found in chapter 15.

[ ](https://imgur.com/NeaIAYh)

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make a library of sorts for the art I post in the chapters of my stories so they are easy to find for everyone. Each piece will include what chapter they can be found in as well.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
